lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
WWIV 2
WWIV 2 '''is the sequel to WWIV. It is rated PG-13 for continuous sequences of war action violence. Synopsis Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Once in hiding on in Caserta, Lisle wears various outfits that are a little revealing. One shows her whole back and shoulders, another exposes a large amount of her chest, and a third is snug and accentuates her figure (and later is ripped in battle at the bottom to reveal her bare midsection). * At a bar you can see a woman wearing a thong that is extremely revealing. You can see her naked butt but the scene is extremely brief and lasts about 10 seconds. * There are also various other women throughout the movie who wear revealing clothing. * Daniel and Lisle kiss passionately on a few occasions. There is mild flirting between them. * In bed, with his crotch covered by blankets, Daniel, nude, is laying on his back. Violence & Gore * Lots of war violence, intense, but gore is evident only for two scenes. * A woman in severely injured in an explosion. We see her body with some blood around her mouth, as she dies. * Using a scimitar, a man dismembers a woman's arm, and for a second, the severed body part is shown lying on the ground: no blood. * A woman's neck is struck by a toxic spear fired by a fleeing shooter: no blood. * A man and an armored man fight for a prolonged time, with hard punches and kicks knocked at each other. At one point a realistic chokehold is shown. * A child is shown operating a combat vehicle, rotating it and the large, robotic blasters mounted to it to fire upon a man, knocking the man off his feet. * Pursued, an aeronaut releases two earthquake explosives from the back of his aircraft at the pursuer's plane, which erupt into enormous shock waves that wipe out everything in its path. Continuing the pursuit, the evader manages to bring his craft behind that of the pursuer, and releases gunfire at him until the pursuer's ship is hit by a couple blows. Finally, the stalked ship fires a tracking missile that unsuccessfully destroys the stalker. Instead, it explodes and destroys many boulders. * A woman with gory wounds and lacerations on her head is shown shackled, and it is implied that she was brutally beaten by her captors. She dies in her nephew's arms when he frees her from her shackles. In a fit of rage, the teenage man brutally kills all the native inhabitants of the captors' camp (including the defenseless women and children). Three have their decapitated heads depicted: no blood. * In a large coliseum where two men and a woman are subjected to be executed by monstrous animals, one of the monsters released into the arena viciously murders a security guard by biting down on half of its body and drags it away where it begins devouring its remains. * A woman is raked across the back by a creature, and we see bloody claw marks across her back. * A large animal flips a vicious monster over, and snaps its arm socket. Blood mist is seen. * A man is decapitated with a cutlass (no gore), and his young nephew is later seen holding the man's head in despair. * A monster is sliced and impaled with a machete. We see a character cripple its legs and decapitate it with the weapon. Blood is visible on the stumps. * Uniformed combatants are murdered in aerial and terrestrial combat with zombies, but no blood is evident. A number of quasi-uniformed combatants are involved in a ground battle as well, perishing, the corpses of the fallen scattered throughout the site of the struggle. * A man is sent flying across a room as he is frozen by his attacker. He shrieks in pain as this occurs, and signs of hypothermia can be seen after the cryogenic stepped leaders surrounding him dissipate. * In a Dao duel, a man is stabbed and wounded in the legs, and we see blood. Anothers finger is cut off from the middle; off screen, but a large amount of blood flows. Profanity * A character casually uses the middle finger during friendly conversation around 47 minutes into the movie. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Various characters drink alcohol in a club. * A dubious character sells cigars (what is being smoked unspecific) to Bill, before having a change of heart. Frightening/Intense Scenes * At night, two noxious millipedes are released into Lisle's accommodation, as part of a killing attempt to assassinate her. They crawl into her room and get on her bed, ready to strike, until Dan intervenes and murders. This is an extremely menacing and scary scene. * Bill, Daniel, and Lisle end up chained to separate, towering pillars in a Spartan coliseum where three distinct and quite large creatures (that will easily scare young kids by their menacing and abominable appearances) are herded toward them. One of the monsters murders a guard (biting down onto half his body) while others guards use long poles to electrocute the monsters and keep them moving forward. * There is a scene where Daniel returns from the desert outskirts after killing a colony of Libyans as a result of his aunt dying because of their abuse. He later confesses that he murdered not only the men, but the defenseless women and children. He is in scarily furious state throughout this scene. * The final fight of Daniel, Bill and The Instructor against Count Beelzebub is quite menacing and intense. * Joined by R and C,Daniel and Lisle are faced with all sorts of electronic hazards and unintentional obstacles as they make their way through a vast automated factory with foundries and assembly lines. * A hundred wombs containing unborn human fetuses and babies can be seen at the cloning facility, which is not intense but horrifying due to the industrial scale and the plausible yet nature. The clones in general are referred to as "units" by the people responsible for the cloning, the undertone being that every thing happens A more suitable rating for this movie would be R for amount of violence and thematic elements. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Films about fighting Category:WWIII Category:2020 Category:Ripoffs Category:WWIV Category:Violent Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:WWIV 2 Category:1001 Spears Category:Live-action